Sun in Sight
by JackiePurpleLautner
Summary: Jackie feels alone after her father's death. When she moves to Forks, and Jacob Black imprints on her, can she come out of her depression to share their love with each other? My first story. R&R, THANKS! Rated M for later chapters.I own nothing!
1. First Sight

Sun in Sight

Chapter 1

I woke up from, yet another, nightmare. I hadn't screamed, I had gotten used to them now. I climbed out of bed slowly, I didn't see the point in hurrying. After I took a long warm shower, I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

My dirty blonde hair was in a messy ponytail and my sapphire eyes had bags under them. I looked lifeless. I was lifeless, if not, quite close. I was this way ever since my dad, Don, died. I missed him so much. Now he's just... gone. He was the only one that _really_ got me. Sometimes I felt like I took him for granted, that I didn't tell him I loved him enough. I just hope he knew it was true.

I felt knots building in my stomach from the gulit. I aimed for the toliet where I emptied out my already empty stomach. After brushing my teeth I went downstairs. My mom, Karla, humming a tune as she cooked breakfest.

"Good morning, Jackie. Are you okay? I thought I heard you getting sick." She asked. I smiply nodded as I eat my eggs.

My mom was already getting over my father's death. I couldn't blame her, it had been three months. Also she had friends that helped her through it, I didn't have any of those.

After I finished my eggs and orange juice my mom washed the dishes and put them in a packing box.

My mom and I were moving away from my hometown in Moline, Illinois. I didn't want to leave, even though I didn't have any friends our anything, but unfortantly my mom lost her job after my dad died. We were moving to Forks, Washington, where it rained almost eveyday of the year. Not that I minded, I thought rain was peaceful. It was the beginning of summer vaction and we were leaving in a week.

I sighed and went up to my room. I started packing my things in boxes. After a few items, I held a picture of my mom and dad together at their wedding. Instantly, the tears started to bulid in my eyes. I quickly put the picture in the box and resumed packing.

* * *

The week had passed too quickly for my liking. Before I knew, my mom and I were in the car driving to Forks with a large trailer attached to the back that was carrying our stuff. I had my Ipod on and hadn't realized that I had fallen to sleep, until my mom shook me awake.

"Jackie? Come on sweetie we're here." I groaned and got out of the car.

My mom streched, took in a deep breath of air, and said, "Can't you just smell the air? It just has new possibilities all over."

I shrugged. We were infront of a white house, _our_ new house. Then a red truck and a police car pulled up. A boy came out of the truck, while the town sheriff came out of the other car. They helped another man into a wheelchair, until walking over to us.

"Hey, guys it's nice to see you again." My mom greeted them, then she looked at me, "Jackie, this is Charlie, the town sheriff. Billy Black, and his son Jacob. They were friends of your dad." I smiled politely to them. I remembered my dad had lived in Forks before he moved to Moline and married my mom. It was a wierd coincidence.

"Wow. Look at you Jackie, you're all grown up. I remembered when you were just a little baby." Billy smiled.

My eyes lingered on the boy named Jacob. He looked about 16, one year older than me. He was tanned, and _very _musclar. His short jet black hair looked smooth and shiny. His eyes caught with mine. They were chocolate brown and... _beautiful_. I hadn't realized his expression until I looked at his whole face, it was... _intense_. He looked at me like I was the only person in the world. I started to feel self conscious.

"Jackie, why don't you go pick out a room? There are three, and I don't really mind which one I get." Mom said suddenly, breaking me out of my trance. I nodded and took of toward the house.

Once I was upstairs, I saw three bedrooms and one bathroom. The first bedroom was small and had only one small closet. I guessed that it was going to be the guest bedroom. The next room had a window that looked out at the front yard and the street. It had a _huge_ closet, I didn't have that many clothes. That was probably going to be my mom's room.

Finally, the last. It wasn't too big or small. It had it's own bathroom. There was a window that had a view of the backyard, I could see the front of the forest too. I could also see that the window lead out to a flat part of the roof that I could sit and relax on. It was so... _me_.

"Perfect." I whispered to myself.

"You like it?" I heard a male voice behind me. I whipped around to find Jacob standing by my door, with a box in his arms.

"Oh, um, hi. You scared me." I said, he chuckled.

"Sorry. Your mom told me this was your box." He placed the box on the ground, and stepped closer to me. "We haven't actually met, I'm Jacob." He held out his hand.

"I'm Jacqueline, but you can call me Jackie." I shook his hand. My heart just about stopped when we touched. His hand was adnormally hot. It sent waves of electricty all through my body. We both pulled away at the same time.

"Um, I think I should go help move some other stuff." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, I could tell he felt it too. I nodded, and he left.

* * *

After about half of the day of moving, the furniture was all in the house and all that was left was boxes for my mom and I to unpack. I was in my new room when my mom called to me from downstairs, "Jackie, dinner is ready!"

I went downstairs, only to find Charlie and the Blacks already seated at the table. I saw Jacob, whose face looked like it was in deep boredom, instanly brightened up when he saw me. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I felt very warm with just his presence. I felt complete, yet again.

I took my seat, next to Jacob, and looked at the food on the table. I didn't have many opitions, due to the fact that I was a vegetarian. I settled for mashed potatoes and salad.

"No meat?" Jacob whispered beside me.

"I'm a vegetarian." I said in a proud voice.

"Looks like I have much more too learn about you."

I shrugged, "I guess so."

"I'm looking forward to it." He smiled, I did the same back.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and chatter. I very remembered Jacob glancing and occaisonly just staring at me, his black orbs burning into my skin. When I would catch his gaze he would only smile, I would smile back.

Unfortantly, dinner had to end sometime. Which meaned my time with Jacob was coming to it's end. After he helped his dad into the car, he came up to me.

"I guess I'll see you around?" His voice was hopeful, yet sad.

"Of course, Jake." He smiled. I don't know if it was the fact that I called him 'Jake', or that we were going to see each other again. Before I knew it, he was driving off in his truck. I watched him till he was out of sight, instantly feeling cold and empty when I couldn't see him anymore.

I went back to the house, where my mom was cleaning the dishes. It was about 9 o'clock at night, and I was exhausted.

"Goodnight, mom. Love you"

"'Night sweetie, love you too."

I took my time on the stairs, then jumped on the bed. After about 20 minutes of tossing and turning, I finally gave up on going to sleep anytime soon. I thought about what had happened the previous hours.

I met Jacob Black.

He looked at me like he had just seen the sun for the first time.

My heart almost stopped when we touched.

I had agreed to see him again.

There was something odd about him, I just didn't know what it was.

After my replay of earlier, I fell into a deep sleep. I dreamt about Jacob Black.

**Hey! This is my first story sooo... Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me, thanks! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes. I will try and get the next chapter up soon :)**

**Kisses~ Jackie**


	2. New Puppy

Chapter 2

**Jacob POV****(Starting from the time he left Jackie's house.)**

I never thought the day would come. I never thought it would happened to me. Until I looked into Jackie's eyes, I never thought I would imprint. Her eyes were as blue as the sea, they took me to another universe. There was an ache in my chest from not being able to see her, it was screaming at me to go back.

Once my dad and I were home I was more than ready to go to bed. Unfortantly, he stopped me by grabbing me arm.

"Son, I think we need to talk." He said.

I nodded and took a seat on the couch infront of him. I knew exactly what we were going to talk about.

"Jacob... is it her?" He spoke softly. "Did you imprint on Jackie?" I nodded.

"When are you planning on telling her?"

"I haven't thought about that yet." How was I going to tell her that I could phase into a gaint wolf and she was mine- and I was her's- for life?

"I know you can do it. Jackie is a sweet girl, she will be opened-minded. Well, at least as much as she can." My father said. Honestly what he said didn't help my stress.

"Can I go to bed now?" I asked.

"Yeah, goodnight."

"'Night" I walked to my room. After I changed into just sweat pants I hopped on the bed.

How in the world I am going to Jackie about me? What if she thought I was crazy and didn't want to see me again? I was sure I couldn't live with that. I knew I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. I got out of bed and went to the living room where my dad was watching TV.

"I'm going out dad." I was out the door before he could respond.

I walked into the darkness to the woods. After tying my pants to my ankle I phased, letting the heat take over my body. I could see other people in my mind. Quil and Embry.

_Hey man._ Embry thought, _We're happy for you._

_How did you find out? _I asked.

_Your dad called Sam. _Quil replided.

_Of course he did._

_So the new girl, huh? _Quil said slyly, _From what I see in your head, she looks hot. A blonde, nice!_

I growled at him, _Kidding Jake! Geeze._ He said quickly.

_Whatever. I'm going to go patrol around her house. _I just needed to see her again, to know that she was safe.

_You're paranoid. _Embry muttered. I ignored him and went to Jackie's house.

Once I was there I stepped through the bushes only to find Jackie at her window. She was brushing her hair before she pulled into a ponytail. I couldn't help but think how soft it probably was.

_Huh, Embry looks like we have a peeping tom on our_ _hands. _Quil snorted.

_Shut up! _I shot back, slightly more annoyed than embarrassed.

_Haha. Whatever, I'm beat. I'm going home._

_Me too._

With that, they were gone. Thank god. Now I was free to look after my imprint in peace. I looked up at her window, the light was out. She must have been asleep. I started to patrol around her house.

I lost track of time, all I knew that I was going to past out anytime now. I settled under a tree and fell asleep.

**Jackie POV (The next morning)**

I woke feeling refreshed. I walked downstairs where I found my mom and breakfast waiting for me. She had a look on her face that told me she was excited.

"Hurry up and eat. I have a surprise for you after you're done." She said.

I narrowed my eyes, "What is it?"

"Well, you will just have to wait and see." I went back to eating my breakfast.

After I was done, I got dressed, and we hopped in the car. I wasn't really paying attention to where we might be going, not that I would be able to tell. We pulled up to what looked like an animal shelter. I gasped.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to get a dog?" I was so happy, I never had a pet before my parents never let me have one. It was sad because I really love animals.

"Yep, I thought maybe, since we have a new house, we could get a new dog. Or a cat if you want..." Her voice trailed off when I stepped out of the car.

I mostly ran through the doors, my mom had to catch up with me.

"The dogs are over here I think." She led us over to a door. There were cages on the other side, the dogs barkly wildly. It was like they were all screaming at me, '_Take me home, take me home!'_ I wish I could.

After alittle looking around I was about to give up, when I saw him. He was just a little puppy looking scared to death in the corner of his cage, probably cause of all the loud barking. I could tell he was a mix of beagle and basset hound. I unlocked the cage and opened my arms out to him. He hesitated.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." I soothed, he jumped into my arms. I rubbed my nose with his, "You are such a cute little thing!" He licked my face, I giggled.

"Well is this the one?" My mom asked me.

"Yep, let's go and get this little guy home." I kissed his head. We payed and went home.

"Remember I have work tomorrow so I won't be home till 7." My mom said.

I nodded, "I'm gonna take the new puppy for a walk."

"Okay." I walked out the door.

I walked for alittle bit in the woods behind the house. When I heard moving in the woods, I stopped dead in my tracks. It sounded to big to be a small animal. Then, the strangest sound went through the air. It was almost like a small crack of thunder.

To my sudden surprise, Jacob stepped out of the brush.

"Hey Jake. What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Just walkin'. Where the dog come from?" He looked down at the puppy who was wagging his tail and looking around like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Got him this morning." I replied.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Umm... haven't thought about that yet." What was I going to name him?

"How about Bowzer." I said.

"Bowzer?"

"Yeah." Bowzer seemed like a good name, it sounded like a stupid name. A _cute_ stupid I mean. Jacob nodded and we walked some more.

"Tell me about yourself." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Um, what do you want to know?"

"Anything." He shrugged.

"Well..." I told him pretty much everything about me. My fear of heights, my bad habit of bitting me nails, and so on. I even talked about my dad, he seemed like he knew it made me sad because he told I didn't have to talk about it anymore. Which I didn't.

It was getting dark, I had to go home soon. I just didn't want to, I loved spending time with him.

"I guess I should get you home." He sighed. I nodded and we started walking towards my house.

Unfortantly, it didn't take very long to get there. Now, we were standing on the front yard, trying to stall.

"Umm, I guess this is goodbye." He sad sadly.

"Yeah... I'll see you around." I walked to the house.

"Wait," He called after me, I stopped and turned to him, "Umm, d- do you want to go to a bonfire at La Push...? I kind of have to explain a few things."

"Explain what?" I asked.

"A few things about me, I guess. Look, if you just go to the bonfire it would tell you everything." Was he asking me out on a date? I hadn't ever been on a date.

"Umm... sure. Sounds fun." I said.

"Great. So, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." I muttered when he turned around. I walked back in the house. My mom was at the table reading a book.

"I'm going to sleep mom, goodnight"

"'Night, sweetie."

After I changed into my pjs, I climbed into bed. Bowzer hopped in next to me.

I couldn't believe I was going on a date. A date with _Jacob Black_. Was it a date even though we were going to be with other people? I loved being around him, even though we just met it seems like I've known him a lifetime. I just knew there was something odd about him and tomorrow, I was going to find out what it is.

* * *

**T****here it is, sorry for the wait... soo R&R. THANKS! Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this kinda fast. Anywoo, I'll get the next chapter up sooon!**

**Kisses~ Jackie**


End file.
